


Elizabeth Works Her Magic

by rainbowgoddess



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter couldn't convince Ellen Parker to talk to him about Neal, but Elizabeth was able to do so. What did she say to get Ellen to talk to Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Works Her Magic

Elizabeth knocked on Ellen's door.

"Are you another FBI agent?" Ellen asked when she answered the door.

"No," Elizabeth answered. "My name's Elizabeth Burke. I'm married to the FBI agent who was just here."

Ellen was about to close the door, but Elizabeth grabbed it. "Please, will you listen to me for just a minute?"

"What does the wife of an FBI agent want with me?" Ellen asked.

"It's about Neal."

"What does Neal have to do with you?" Ellen wanted to know.

"Please, can I come in and explain?"

Perhaps it was out of curiosity, but Ellen let her in. "Tell me why you're here."

"I'm here because I care about Neal," Elizabeth answered. "So does Peter."

"Then why did he put Neal in prison, if he cares so much?"

"Peter didn't know Neal then," Elizabeth said. "But Neal has been working with Peter for a couple of years now, and they've grown close. We all have. Peter just wants what's best for Neal."

"Why should I believe that? How do I know that Agent Burke isn't just doing what's best for himself?"

"Because Peter loves Neal," Elizabeth stated simply.

Ellen thought about this for a moment. "I get the feeling you don't mean in a brotherly way."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Peter loves Neal. Peter is in love with Neal."

"Forgive me, but I'm finding this hard to understand. Your husband is in love with another man, and you're okay with this?"

"I know it's hard to understand. I wouldn't approve of it if Peter wanted to be with another woman, but with Neal it's different. His relationship with Neal is different from what he has with me. Being with Neal fills different needs for Peter, ones I can't fill, and I'm okay with that. I also trust both of them implicitly, and I know neither of them would ever do anything to hurt me."

"But Neal still left," Ellen pointed out.

"He had to leave to get away from Agent Kramer. I don't think it was easy for him. And Peter had to let him go — because he loves him."

Ellen laughed a little. "I have to say that Neal has always turned heads, even when he was a boy. When he was in high school I'm pretty sure he caused more than one teenage boy to seriously think about his sexuality.

"If your husband really cares about Neal as much as you say, Mrs. Burke, then I'll talk to him. Lead the way."

END


End file.
